bluebeetleandboostergoldfandomcom-20200214-history
Ice
History Origin Tora is a member of a race of magical ice people that live in the mountains of Norway. Her father, King Olafsdotter is the leader of these people. When an engineer named Rod Schoendienst discovered the ice people, he made a pact with Tora's father that allowed her to leave their kingdom. After Rod introduced Tora to Doctor Mist and the Global Guardians she joined the team as the second Ice maiden. Soon after, she became close friends with Beatriz DaCosta. After the Global Guardians lost their U.N. funding, Tora and Beatriz applied for membership in a depleted Justice League International that was desperate for new members. Changing her name to Ice, Tora fought with the League for years. Justice League Ice's personality was an amusing mix of girl-next-door wholesomeness and innocent-abroad naiveté, which served as a contrast to the impulsive, even libidinous traits of her friend and teammate Fire. As a kind of duo, her friend and she had changed their names from Green Flame and Icemaiden to Fire and Ice. Ice served with the Justice League International for years remaining with the American branch even after a European branch was opened, occasionally dated Green Lantern Guy Gardner and even expressed an open crush on Superman after he joined the team. Ice was even present at Superman's unfortunate death. She was one of the few Justice leaguers still standing after Doomsday, Superman's killer, had torn through the team. Her fate caught up with her and she was killed by the Overmaster while under his mental influence. Before her untimely death, Ice displayed enhanced powers. This was after a battle with her brother, who had tried to conquer Ice's homeland. Ghost Appearances Ice has appeared on several occasions since her death. Fire and Cruiser are involved in an accident which leaves them cold, tired and snowbound. They swap their life stories, and as she begins to drift into unconsciousness, which would be fatal following her concussion, Fire sees a vision of her late friend Ice, who helps her decide to live. It is not revealed if Ice was a ghost or a figment of Fire's imagination, but Fire awoke to a warm burning fire and she and Cruiser had traded sitting positions. Ice's spirit once again appears. She and several other deceased JLA members are resurrected by Felix Faust. In the end, she sacrifices herself again to save the JLA from his dark magic, and recites the same final words she spoke when killed by the Overmaster. Either the spirit or an illusion of Ice appeared in I Can't Believe It's Not The Justice League, in which she was damned to Hell or a dimension similar to Hell. After Fire and Guy Gardner negotiate her release, Fire looks behind to see that Ice is following while they leave, which violates Hell's Orpheus clause, causing Ice's spirit to vanish. Together Guy Gardner and Fire mourned the again-lost Ice, even though they had never been entirely certain that this manifestation was really her. It is implied that Ice vanished to Valhalla. Resurrection In Birds of Prey, Barbara Gordon's team, on mission in Azerbaijan, discovers Ice unconscious within a Rocket Red exosuit which they wrest from the possession of an underworld figure, Kerimov. With Kerimov hiring the Secret Six to transport the exosuit, the Birds of Prey and Secret Six would come to blows after Big Barda and Huntress capture it. Kerimov plans to use "the resurrection of a goddess" to manipulate the Russian people by playing on their superstitions about "ice princesses", and to use her great power to make himself a powerful ruler. Creote awakens the lifeless Tora. However, an enraged Ice unleashes her wrath upon both the Birds of Prey and Catman's Secret Six; she seeks to avenge her own murder. Huntress' mention of Guy Gardner in addition to a hard slap brings Ice back to her senses, while Deadshot dispatches Kerimov who, as her savior, retained some influence over Tora. Eventually, Ice leaves the country in the company of the Birds of Prey. She later meets up with Fire at a facility belonging to the United Nations-affiliated intelligence service Checkmate, as they talk about old times and try to catch up on the current ones. Final Crisis Fire and Thomas Jagger encountered Ice in Antarctica while on a mission. It is unknown how but Ice was "infected" with Darkseid's Anti-Life Equation. She went on to "infect" both Fire and Thomas Jagger. They made their way into Checkmate's Antarctic base of operations and "infected" the rest of Checkmate, leaving only Mr. Terrific, Cheetah, and Snapper Carr un-"infected". The Blackest Night Tora appears in a group of heroes that have died and come back to life. Later, she (along with other former members of Justice League International) are seen at the graveside of Ted Kord on a day dedicated to fallen super heroes. Later, she is seen with other heroes of Earth trying to stop the newly resurrected citizens of Coast City. During the battle, Bruce Wayne is temporarily brought back as a Black Lantern. This forms "emotional tethers" to the gathered heroes. Due to this "emotional tether" all of the heroes that had previously died and came back throughout the years were transformed into Black Lanterns, Ice included. While a Black Lantern, Ice faced off against the various heroes, most notably Guy Gardner. Their battle was not only one of strength and powers but also manipulation and bitter words. Ice implied that he should end her life permanently because she hated dying and coming back and repeating the cycle seemingly endlessly. This unlocked Guy's "compassion" and he was able to stop her for the time being. Later still, when Black Hand's connection to the Black Lanterns was severed, Tora's time as a Black Lantern ended and she became a White Lantern. Free of the control of both the White and Black Lanterns, Ice has regained the land of the living. Generation Lost After the events of Blackest Night, Tora found herself reunited with various members of the Justice League International (Booster Gold, Fire, and Captain Atom). Responding to a distress call from Booster Gold's JLI Beacon, they found him lying in a pool of blood after facing Maxwell Lord. Unfortunately for the four friends, Maxwell Lord used his vast telepathic abilities to wipe his very existence from the world's memories. Only the four were spared. Fearful of what Maxwell may do, they attempt to persuade the various members of the Justice League and Checkmate that he is back and a bigger threat than before. Each of them found that they were being discredited. Ice, herself, found that Maxwell had mentally concocted a story of Ice attempting to murder Guy Gardner while on a date. Feeling that there was nowhere to turn, the four teamed up again to take Maxwell down and restore their reputations. While infiltrating one of Checkmate's bases of operations, Ice and the rest of the JLI encountered the Metal Men. During their encounter, Ice powered up to levels of power never seen of her before. After nearly killing Fire, Ice returned to normal. During this battle, Ice had memories return to her that were long buried. The memories that came back to her involved her "true" origin. Apparently she hailed from a troupe of Gypsies that travelled around Scandinavia and the rest of the Germanic nations. She had developed her powers to control ice and snow while her father and mother were trying to hide her from her grandfather. It was revealed that she killed her father and grandfather during an eruption of her powers. Soon after this, she joined the Global Guardians. After Captain Atom was shown killing Magog on live television this was yet another manipulation of Maxwell Lord Ice and the JLI battle Power Girl. During this battle with their friend, Power Girl's memories of Maxwell Lord returned and she promised to help spread the word and try to clear their names. Most recently, the JLI were witness to Maxwell shooting the new Blue Beetle in the head, apparently killing him. Post FlashPoint After the events of Flashpoint, Ice is recruited as part of the new U.N. sponsored Justice League International. She appears to still have some sort of existing relationship with Guy, though it is not expanded upon. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Ice Magic': Ice can, at will, project in various forms quantities of ice and snow through her hands just enough to down an opponent. She can create platforms of ice upon which she can skate. Before her initial demise, she was powered-up mysteriously later revealed to be the result of the Overmaster. She was able to generate larger amounts of ice and snow, and gained super strength and the ability to fly. After her resurrection in Birds of Prey, Ice's powers seem incredibly destructive, expelling people from the building she's in as she awakens with bright white eyes, and conjuring a massive icy figure before her as well as controlling the weather to some degree, by causing the beginning of a blizzard far stronger than those known in that area. Abilities *'Combatant': Above average hand-to-hand combatant. Strength *Although her strength is nowhere near as the powerhouses, Ice has been shown to bend steel with her bare hands after her exposure to the Overmaster's powers. Weakness *Coming Soon Equipment *Black Lantern Power Battery *White Lantern Power Battery Weapons *Black Lantern Power Battery *White Lantern Power Battery Notes *Ice's surname literally translates to Olaf's Daughter. Trivia *Coming Soon See Also *Ice/Gallery Links *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Tora_Olafsdotter_(New_Earth) *http://www.comicvine.com/ice/29-2051/ Category:Justice League International Members Category:Former Justice League of America Members Category:Former White Lantern Corps Members Category:Former Black Lantern Corps Members